You were worth the money
by Likeomghannah
Summary: Hermione Granger is 25 and is attending the one event she promised herself she'd never attend, Ron's wedding. She needs a date and fast, but who could she get to go with only two weeks until the wedding?
1. Chapter 1

Hermione had never been this nervous in her life, and that was saying a lot since she is the Gryffindor princess. As her fingers held the piece of parchment that would ruin her reputation, she read the words over and over again as the prophets owl hooted in annoyance. She only had a few more minutes before the owl would just leave. Gathering up the last bit of courage she had, she tied the parchment to the owls leg and watched it soar through the Twilight. Hermione granger just sold her soul to the devil, to put it in muggle terms. She was going to ruin her reputation and possibly her financial stability by sending off that one piece of parchment. That one piece of parchment that would require so much work. That one piece of parchment that would change her life forever, and even though she was the brightest witch of her age, Hermione Granger did NOT have the slightest idea of what was about to happen.

She sat in front of that window for the longest time, watching the owl until it turned into a small dot flying away. Her flat wasn't the nicest, but it had one great thing about it; the view. It had the best view of London and at night it was breathtaking. She could see the stars and enjoy the city lights. For a woman of 25, she had accomplished a lot on her own, including this nice flat that cost a lot for such a small amount of space. She was a professor, a great friend, and sadly a lonely only old…Hag.

Hermione slowly made her way from the chair to her bedroom. She ignored all the negative thoughts running through her head. She ignored all the voices telling her that she could just send another letter to the prophet telling them not to publish her last parchment, but she knew it wouldn't matter. They would know. Everyone would know by the time she woke up. They would know how desperate she was. They would know that Hermione granger was wanting to hire someone. They would know she was wanting to hire an escort.

AN: This is my first story ever. I'm new to this whole writing thing BUT I have a great Idea for this story! Stick with it! I could really use a beta though.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione awoke today just like she did any other day, except today wasn't going to be a typical day for Hermione Granger, But unfortunately she had no idea about that. She finally decided to get up after 3 hits on the snooze button at a little past 9, and since it was the summer holiday she loved sleeping in, since she didn't get the chance to at Hogwarts. She immediately ran to the bathroom to do her morning business. After a few moments and a few awkward jerks she finally was awake and started the shower. Hermione's showers took about twenty minutes. The dying children in Africa would hate her for this, but why did it take her so long to shower? Well if you had to condition your long crazy hair 3 times it would take you a while too! She completed the rest of her hygienic tasks before using her wand to un-frizz her hair and clear up some of her blemishes. Hermione Granger is the type of woman who you should never talk to unless she's had her morning coffee, which is why the kids at school would hardly ever talk to her unless it was past noon. Her coffee was sitting on the counter waiting for her as she sat down at her kitchen table, and with a flick of her wand she was already holding the hot goodness that made everyone happy. As she began to sip at the hot liquid she noticed something weird. Something very unusual. She had 7 owls sitting on the windowsill. As she realized that the event that took place the night before wasn't actually a dream. It was reality, and Hermione Granger was soon going to have to learn that Reality and well life… is a bitch. She threw herself at the window and opened it, and before she could even move out of the way she had owls landing every where insight just to give her their deliveries. The first she would take was the Daily Prophet. She had to double check that this was real. As her fingers hurried to turn the pages faster then physically possible she finally saw the truth, on page 13.

_Wanting to earn a few thousand Galleons and not have to do a lot of work? Well I've got the job for you! Send an owl to the address listed below and I'll be setting up interviews for what I need. You're probably wondering what the job entails, well to put it simply I'm looking for an escort to a wedding. No experience needed. Must be at least 25, be a male, have a job, someone who likes to read, and is a cat person. _

"Holy mother of God."

Hermione said in a hush as she read the idiotic passage Harry had wrote for her. This was his idea. Did he think this funny? She certainly didn't! Did people actually think this was serious? I mean, it is serious, but how could someone actually fit these requirements!

Hermione heard three rather annoyed owl hoots and decided to take their letters before they made a mess in her loft. The first letter was covered in water and she could hardly read the handwriting because of the ink being blotted, and before she even tried to decipher the meaning of it, she tossed it into the trash. The second was a bright green piece of parchment that was from Blaise Zabini. What the hell did he want!

_Jean, _

_I cannot express in words how utterly happy I was to read your ad, I've wanted nothing more then to learn the art of escorting, and to see if I could really make a living doing it. I would love to meet with you in person and see if we hit it off and if I fit your requirements, owl me with the information. _

_Yours truly,_

_Blaise Zabini_

"Why the hell would he want to take me out!" Hermione yelled as she remembered they didn't actually know "Jean" was Hermione.

The Next Letter she would read would change her life forever, and she should have known that it would considering the owl bit her finger before it flew off into the distance. The letter was written on an old piece of parchment, and smelled of mint and vanilla. She sniffed the letter a couple times before finally opening it to the loveliest handwriting she had ever seen.

_Jean,_

_I understand that you're probably getting tons of owls right now from guys saying their perfect for the job, or that they'd love to meet you, but their all lying. They only want you from the money, and I on the other hand don't. I already have all the money I could ever need and more, I'm mainly just wanting to do this because I have nothing better to do with my time. I play professional Quidditch and since the season doesn't start until August I would love to have something fun to do. I am a cat person, and a have one named sir George Jackson. He's a pain in my arse, but I love the little furball. I do love to read and one of my favorites is actually To kill a mockingbird by a muggle writer. It's a great book and if you haven't read it you really should. I perfectly fit your requirements and hey, I'm pretty easy on the eyes. Forget the other guys and owl me back with information about our first date._

_Until then,_

_Drace Malfoy_

"Drace Malfoy, my best friends enemy, wants to take me out? Oh my god this is too much!" Hermione laughed and held onto the letter for the next five minutes as she continued laughing mainly over the fact that Ron and Harry would kill her if she brought him. Hermione was known for being the brightest witch of her age and this moment right here would explain why. If she brought Draco Malfoy, Ron would regret dumping her, and Harry would regret not being around enough! Draco Malfoy would be the key to fixing her problems! The bouncing ferret would help HERMIONE GRANGER! Hermione grabbed the closest quill and quickly began writing back a response to Draco.

_Draco,_

_I am so pleased to see that you're interested, I've heard lots of things about you and I would LOVE for you to be my escort. Meet me at the Goats head at 6:00 this Friday night, it's time we meet face to face. Love X0X0X0,_

_Jean_

"Oh Draco Malfoy, I have never been happier in my life to think of our near future."


	3. Chapter 3

Draco Malfoy wasn't the type of man to be tardy, well he wasn't the type of man to be punctual either, but today was the day of change. He arrived at the Goats head twenty minutes early in case his Jean was the early type. He didn't wear anything too formal, 'cause lets face it, the Goats head isn't the nicest Wizarding Pub, but it would do. He had on a pair on black dress robes, and as always, made sure he would be the best dressed man in the pub. He had won this battle easily considering the only other man inside had 3 teeth missing, and smelled like a rotten egg.

Hermione Granger wasn't the type of woman to be tardy as well, but considering the fact that she was hoping to bother Draco Malfoy, well tardiness never killed anyone. She had on a pair of muggle jeans that were tight enough to catch a mans eye, but loose enough so that she wouldn't have to worry about being uncomfortable. Her shirt was a beautiful green, and who said Hermione Granger wasn't cunning? She even wore a matching headband to pull her hair from her face, her hair as curly as ever. She would never call herself beautiful, but guys in the Wizarding world practically threw themselves at Hermione Granger, and the one man she had eyes for didn't even notice.

As she peeked inside the window of the Goats head she saw a dazzling blonde man sitting at a booth towards the side. He was fidgeting with his ring and she could tell he wasn't used to doing this. Why would he even want to be an escort? He had more money then… God!

"Lets get this over with."

Hermione mumbled as she opened the door and walked into the room that would change her life forever. She walked slowly over to Malfoys table, waiting for him to notice her presence. She shuffled her feet until his head raised and the blank expression changed to something far worse.. Something far worse then a blank face, was a smirk. The Malfoy Smirk was what got the witches into his bed. With one raise of the lip, he had women swooning over him, and to his surprise, Hermione Granger looked more like she would throw up.

"Granger I must say the years have made you an easy little thing to look at, except the fact you work in such a dump!" Malfoy practically snorted his remark with Hermione wanting to blush, but this was Malfoy and he was NEVER sincere.

"Malfoy, shouldn't you be nice to your boss? I mean I haven't officially hired you yet!" Malfoy's eyebrows started to grow tense from being furrowed for so long

.

"What are you on about granger?" Hermione Granger wasn't Jean. It wasn't possible. He expected Jean to be a ugly hag with a crooked nose, and an obsession with cats.

"I'm Jean." She replied plainly waiting for him to run for the high hills, but his tense faced turned to something more, Malfoy looked… Well he looked pleased.

"Well damn, today must be my lucky day! Getting paid to hook up with Hermione Granger-"

"Hook up? I didn't bloody say we'd be doing that! I just need a date for the wedding and the rehearsal dinner and family activites! If that's what you think will be happening then maybe I should go with your friend Blaise!" Hermione replied bitterly! What type of women did he think she was?

"Calm down Granger, it's not like I would really want to sleep with you. No man could get paid enough for that deed, except Longbottom, he could use a good lay from what I've heard."

"Well good, because I don't want to hire a pervert for the job, and hush about Neville. Lina is waiting till their wedding night! I find it honorable and sweet of Neville for standing by her." Hermione replied, she was going to wait till her wedding night too, but that man didn't allow that did he?

"Well should we talk about this arrangement then?" He asked, hoping to find out whose wedding he'd be attending, maybe if he was lucky it'd be the cute little weasel.

"Alright. Basically all I need from you is to come to the rehearsal dinner and events the week before the wedding and to pretty much smile and pretend that you're head over heels in love with me."

"A malfoy in love with a mudblood?" Malfoy said this testing the waters.

"Malfoy, we both know you ran from the Voldemorts side during the battle, lets not make you out to be this high and mighty bad guy!" Hermione laughed as his face went blank. Damn she made him speechless. 1 point to Granger!

"Well put granger, so basically I'm getting paid to flirt with you and let the other guys know that you're off limits?" Kissing granger wouldn't be so bad, she did look a heck of a lot better since school… Although she's always looked pretty damn good.

"Yes malfoy, that's how it works. But don't get too Personal, I'm not one for PDA." She said honestly.

"Well who's wedding are we attending, and why is it such a big deal for you to have a date? I thought women liked weddings to hook up, atleast all the ones I meet at weddings do." He said with a wink, hoping she caught his drift.

"Ehm, well it's Ron and Lavender Browns wedding…" Hermione said under her breath not wanting him to ask any more questions.

" We're going to the FIRE CROTCHES WEDDING? OH THIS IS RICH!"

"Would you shut up! I don't want anyone to hear us!" She pinched his arm for emphasis.

"Oh I'm sure the only guy in here besides that goat is totally going to alert everyone that HERMIONE GRANGER IS PAYING DRACO MALFOY TO BE HER DATE!"

"You're a big git you know that?" She said while standing up, heading towards the door.

"Hermione wait!"

What in the bloody hell did draco Malfoy just say. Did he say the H word? The worst word to ever escape his lips just came out.

"Malfoy meet me in the Leaky Cauldron next Tuesday and three o clock. I need to go over the ground rules and little facts about me." and with that she apparated on the spot.

"Hermione granger is a feisty one." Draco Malfoy met his match, and damn she was good at playing this game, but Draco Malfoy always won. He would win Hermione granger too.


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione apparated just outside his house. HE was the one that should get some pain tonight.

_Oh I'm gonna get him good! I've learned so many good spells and I've been wanting to use these on someone!_

Hermione thought with a wicked smile coming across her face, pulling out her wand.

"Oi! HARRY JAMES POTTER! IF YOU DON'T LET ME INTO YOUR HOUSE IN THE NEXT 3 SECONDS I'LL BREAK DOWN THE BLOODY DOOR!"

She could hear him tripping through the living room trying to get to the door in time. Hermione's done this before so he knew to hurry! At that moment the door opened to show a half awake man wearing a shirt backwards and a pair of women's pajama pants. He was about 5'10 and had gorgeous green eyes. The scar slightly above those eyes was a bit more spectacular. This man defeated the darkest wizard to ever live at the age of 18. Of course above that scar was his messy black hair, particularly messy at the moment.

"Are you going to let me in or not?" She asked trying to snake around him, he didn't even turn on the living room light.

"Hermione, Albus severus is sleeping and Ginny just got him to sleep a little while ago. I was hoping that you could talk with me out here." Harry replied shutting the door quietly and creeping off the porch step to his house.

"Come on Hermione we'll take a walk." He said trying to lead her away from the door. She was always so loud when she's mad.

"If you insist. Do you want to know why I'm here!" Half panting as she tried to catch back up to him.

_Why the hell would he walk so fast if he knows I'm trying to bitch at him!_

"Well Hermione.. I've known you for half my life and the only time you ever show up at my door at this time of night is to complain about some boy who bloody said one wrong thing!" He turned around and waited for her to catch back up to him.

"He isn't a boy and he said more then ONE thing wrong! He wants to be my escort to Ron's wedding and he's bothering me already! He's not even charming like I heard in school, and he thinks he knows everything!"

Harry snorted at the last part.

"Well maybe you've met your match then." He grinned hoping she'd drop it. "Besides you're only looking to hire someone to make Ron wish he'd never met anyone else."

"How dare you think that! I didn't even want to put an add in the paper! You did that all on your own Harry potter! You told me how I'd get so many good offers from gentleman! I've only been contacted by Ex-death eaters who hope to have sex with Jean!" she huffed while stomping down her foot, she was always the dramatic type.

"Oh that's brilliant! You could just have your date avada Ron and then you two could prance around the dance floor doing the tribal dance of Lord Moldywarts!" Harry was practically red from all the laughing that this comment caused. Hermione had to fight back a smile at this.

"Oh sod off! Draco Malfoy is my date if you really care!"

"Wha… Wait. Draco Malfoy? As in ferret boy who cried a lot during 6th year and always made fun of you! I don't think this is such a good idea Hermione…" He was worried now. Great. She might as well go alone.

"Harry, Forget everything I said. Everything will be fine. I'll see you at the wedding party next Saturday. Be friendly to Malfoy please?" And with that she was gone.

"I hope she's careful." Harry replied as he started walking back towards his house.

_Dear Draco Malfoy,_

_I'm sorry I left so suddenly last time we spoke, but I sometimes get a little hasty when I'm tired. I was hoping that you would still like to be my date for Ronald's wedding. Next Saturday is the wedding party and it's apparently a casual get together. I was hoping we could match so wear a dark green shirt and khaki shorts/pants, and please wear muggle clothes. It's being held in a park and apparently they don't want any trouble. If you have any problems please owl back as soon as possible._

_Sincerely,_

_Hermione Granger_


	5. Chapter 5!

Hermione Granger was always punctual, until today that is. If she was invited to something, no matter the event, she would attend. She was the type of person to at least make an appearance and let the person know she was thankful for the invitation. Ron's wedding party was the exception. She didn't get out of bed till a quarter after 11 because she was hoping some sort of illness would set in so she could get out of going.  
She was dressed and ready to go, pacing back and forth in her walk-in closet.  
She wondered if Draco remembered; if he was actually going to show up. What if he was just messing with her? What if he just wanted to embarrass her and let her show up alone?

"Grow a pair Hermione Granger." She uttered as she apparated straight into the gazebo that the event was happening in.

"Nice of you to join us Gra- Hermione" said a smooth sexy voice. Hermione's eyes fixed upon the eyes of a god. He always looked good no matter what he was wearing.  
Draco Malfoy had on a dark green polo with a pair of khaki shorts and Sperry shoes. His hair was long and disheveled and looked as if someone's hands had just been running through it. His piercing eyes always amazed her. They were hypnotizing; they were so intense she felt transparent every time she looked into them.

"Why thank you Draco." I cannot believe I'm on a first name basis with Draco Malfoy. Hermione thought as she let him put his arm around her waist to lead her to the others.

"Hello there Hermione! I was so excited to hear that you would be here!"  
Neville Longbottom said with such deep manly voice.

"Neville! It's so good to see you!" she spoke kindly as she flung herself into his arms, she needed a hug from him. Mainly because this was the first time she has seen him in around a year.

"How are you Neville? How's Luna holding up? When's the baby due again?"  
Hermione asked feeling hopeless. She couldn't believe that she forgot that he was having twins!

"I've been well Hermione, just busy at the school. We don't have much time to talk since I'm always leaving to visit Luna, but I hope to spend more time with you this year! Luna is doing well, and she had the twins a few months ago actually. The boys are keeping us both very occupied."

"Oh that's great.." Hermione was officially the worst friend ever. This was Neville. She should have known that he had his sons. How could she not know that?

"So I see you and Malfoy have become good friends, when did you two start dating?" He asked with a coy smile. Opposites attract, Neville Longbottom knew from first hand, considering he was with Luna Lovegood now Longbottom.

"Well I made this ad-"  
"Hermione was at one of my quidditch matches this past season with a few of her friends, we spoke afterwards and hit it off immediately." He lied so elegantly. Hermione must have looked like a fool. She was gaping at him. How could he think of a lie so fast?

"Oh well that's great! She needs a good guy after what happened. I wasn't even going to attend Hermione until I heard you were." Neville shuffled his feet on the ground, obviously he was a loyal friend and she wasn't .

"I plan on taking good care of her Longbottom, but I think we're going to get a drink."

And with that Draco Malfoy lead her towards the drink table that was surrounded by all the people she didn't want to speak with. Draco Malfoy had the palm of his hand resting on her lower back, a mudblood. Hermione Granger's brain was thinking of 14 logical reasons why his hand could be there, but her heart was only thinking of one.  
They approached the table that was surrounded by a tall and lanky man with red hair that needed to be cut. He had a short women attached at his hip, who looked as if she couldn't be removed with the best of spells. It was as if Hermione and Draco were the Minister himself. The man and his parasite, I mean fianc , turned automatically. The awkwardness began at that second.

"Well Well Well, The weasel ended up with Brown? How sweet." Draco said sarcastically, not removing his hand from Hermione's lower back.

"This was an invitation only event Malfoy, or do you still like to crash parties that you weren't invited to?" Ron Yelled, face turning red.

"Actually I was invited by my girlfriend, but we can leave if I'm not welcomed." He replied without missing a beat. Hermione could not believe how smooth Draco Malfoy was. Every little thing he said was suave and planned. He was quick to respond always, he would make a good Lawyer. Hermione giggled to herself at the thought of Draco obtaining a muggle profession.

"Who is your girlfriend Malfoy? I don't think I invited any death eaters "  
Ron replied with a smug look.

"That's funny that you would assume Hermione was a death eater."

Draco Malfoy just called me his girlfriend. Draco Malfoy just told my ex-best friend/boyfriend/ that I was his girlfriend. Bloody hell.

"Hermione, you can't be dating this criminal! What about all the things he did to us in school? All the things he said about you being a mudblood!" Ron yelled gathering everyone's attention. He looked like a tomato with orange hair.

"RONALD! Who do you think you are? You invite me to your wedding and say on the invitation that I can bring a guest. Now you have the nerve to embarrass me in front of all our closest friends? HOW DARE YOU!" Hermione grabbed Draco's hand and took a deep breath. She needed to compose herself.

"As a matter of fact Ron, you should be expecting an invitation to our wedding soon!" Hermione then turned abruptly and slammed her lips down onto Draco's.  
She might have been stepping on his left foot, Lavender Brown might have been drooling at Draco the entire time this conversation was going on, but Hermione was sure about one thing. If she was going to have everyone's attention she might as well deserve it. After a few seconds of the awkward open eyed kiss between the two, they parted and Hermione looked back at him smiling. He deserved pain.

"We're sorry Lavender, but we have some things to finish up at home. Ta-ta!"  
Draco winked at her, which caused an automatic blush, grabbed Hermione's hand and they side apparated back to his front door.

"Do you even understand what you just told the entire WIZARDING WORLD?" Draco hissed.

"I'm so sorry Draco! I wasn't thinking I just, he-"  
"Of course you wouldn't think of how bad that information could be to oh, I don't know, Rita herself if she was there, which she probably was! I will be RUINED!" With that Draco opened his front door, stepped in and slammed it on a teary eyed Hermione. 


	6. Chapter 6

AN: I'M BACK! I know it's been a long time since I originally posted this story but a lot has happened in my life and I'm finally at the point where I can focus and give my whole attention to this story. I'm currently fixing the first chapter and I'm looking for a serious beta to help with this lovely story that has me super happy. Please be nice and review

Hermione was stunned by Draco's actions after apperating back to his doorstep. She was hesitating between knocking or leaving, when the rain began and made the decision for her. She opened the door to her flat groggily and proceeded to the bedroom. She was confused and wanting to catch her thoughts, for they were all over the place.

She understood that Draco had a reason to be mad, but she never said that they were engaged or even stated a date. She was just trying to appear fine to Ron, when in reality the only person she had ever loved and wanted had left her behind for someone else. Ron was the only person who could get Hermione this flustered, and he was the only man who brought out the word vomit. She was deliberate and tactic in almost every situation, but when Ron is in the argument she tended to speak her mind. She is the woman she is today because of Ron and it makes it so difficult for her to hate him when he is right. She showed up at his wedding party with the boy who tortured her throughout her schooling and wanted to see her best friend's dead. She also had Draco to thank too; for he's the reason Hermione has the confidence she does.

Imagine having Draco Malfoy constantly nagging you and making fun of you in front of all your peers. Hermione knew that in order to not let his words be true, she had to be better than anything he could ever be. She tore him down in every subject by achieving everything he couldn't. Draco Malfoy wasn't this horrible creature dead down and she knew that he was a boy being influenced by his vile father, but pretending to be dating him had to of thrown Ron into the past.

Hermione closed her eyes and began to regret the whole article while she drifted to sleep.

**Hermione opened the door to their apartment and the first thing she noticed was boxes. She stepped in and closed the door and was faced by Ron carrying a box out of their bedroom. He seemed to not of noticed her until he looked up and saw the pain in her eyes.**

"**Ron, what's going on?" Hermione asked, hoping this wasn't what it looked like.**

"**Mione, I think we need to have a talk. I've needed to get something off my chest and I just didn't know how to say it before." He awkwardly placed the box down and paced a couple times before starting again.**

"**I can't do this anymore." **

"**Ron I don't understand. What do you mean?" Hermione for once in her life was lost for words.**

"**Something's happened and I just can't do this relationship anymore 'Mione. Things have changed between us and I know you can feel it too. I come home from work and it's hard for me to want to come here! I make excuses to not come home right after work anymore. I just can't be with you Hermione. I'm moving out today and I think we shouldn't talk for a while."**

**With that Ron began moving the boxes out to the hall and apperating in out and repeatedly for the next hour. Hermione saw the look in his eyes, and knew he was lying. Something was different but it wasn't because of anything they'd done. She was shocked and didn't realize she'd been standing in the same position crying until the breath from her lungs was gone. She did the only she could think of, go home.**

Hermione awoke with dried tears on her cheeks, and rolled over to find two large eyes staring directly at her.


End file.
